El Papelito
by Ari-nee
Summary: Kise y Kagami se han estado pasando papelitos durante toda la clase, provocando risas y sonrojos, lo cual provoca que Aomine quiera averiguar que dicen las notas para ocasionar tales reacciones en el chico que adora, claro, con la ayuda de cierta sombra y su capacidad de desaparición.[AoKaga][Leve KiKuro][Seirin!Aomine y Seirin!Kise][SemiAU][M-Preg] Día 4 del Hikari Month


**Yo de nuevo :v sip, me toca también este día. Tiene Mpreg y un Aomine y Kise en Seirin.**

 **Este escrito participa en el día 4 del Hikari Month del grupo de Facebook AoKaga 5x10 (Aomine x Kagami).**

 **Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece~**

* * *

Todo el día, todas las malditas clases desde que comenzaron a las siete de la mañana, todas las malditas horas que habían quedado atrás se las habían pasado haciendo lo mismo. Pasarse malditas notitas.

No es que eso fuera algo que a Aomine le molestará, la verdad era algo que le tenía sin cuidado, la gente podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana y a él no le importaría en lo más mínimo. El problema venía en que no eran unas personas cualesquiera, sino que eran Kise y el idiota pelirrojo que adoraba molestar y de quien estaba locamente enamorado.

Desde que entró a la preparatoria Seirin, nunca se esperó quedar en la misma clase que su ex sombra, mucho menos junto al odioso rubio, –es más, si les hubieran separado mejor– pero cuando conoció a Kagami, la nueva sombra de Tetsu, pensó que tal vez estar en el mismo salón no iba a ser tan malo.

Kuroko se encontraba en la segunda fila, pegado a la ventana, Kagami venía en exactamente la misma columna, solo que en la fila de atrás; Kise estaba del lado izquierdo del pelirrojo en la misma fila, y él, bueno, él estaba detrás de Taiga.

Era divertido hasta cierto punto, a veces tironeaba de los rojizos cabellos de Kagami, o simplemente le picaba con un bolígrafo, también aprovechaba para copiarle algunas tareas –aun cuando estuvieran mal– y lanzarle papelitos ensalivados por un popote que él tenía guardado en su mochila, específicamente para eso.

También había algunos casos donde el pegaba en su espalda una que otra nota que decía "Sexo Gratis", pero dejó de hacerlo cuando se percató de que esa broma provocaba que el pelirrojo tuviera múltiples acosos de todos los pretendientes que atraía, y eso le hacía hervir la sangre y que ardiera en celos.

Pero ese no era el caso. Hoy parecía que a todos los maestros se les ocurrió mostrar videos con respecto a la violencia, cosa que le importaba un carajo. Como toda el aula estaba en silencio y nadie podía hablar por los videos, entonces a Kise se le ocurrió la brillante idea de hablar con Kagami por medio de notitas.

Como él estaba sentado detrás, pudo ver perfectamente como el mísero papel de libreta pasaba de la mano de Kise a la de Kagami y viceversa. Algunas que otras risas leves casi inaudibles eran las que soltaban los dos chicos, el movimiento de sus hombros los delataba, y ambos se cubrían sus rostros, ya sea con el brazo, o se escondían en su pupitre.

¡Y ni hablemos de los sonrojos! Oh por dios que Kise y Kagami estaban peor cada vez que se pasaban el papelito, al principio pensó que era la emoción de la risa, pero las caras de bochorno con la expresión tímida en el rostro de cada uno daban por entendido que no eran por las risas. Tal vez fuera por los enojos, pero quería estar seguro.

Él no era un chismoso, no señor, pero no podía evitar que la mosca de la curiosidad lo picara, queriendo saber qué diablos tenía escrito el maldito papel y porqué provocaba que su adorado pelirrojo sonriera y se sonrojara, y también porque se avergonzaba o se molestaba.

Y la curiosidad picó más cuando le pareció ver su nombre escrito en ese estúpido papel. ¡¿O sea _Khé_?! ¡¿De qué mierda estaban hablando para meterlo a él en su conversación?! ¡¿Era algo bueno o algo malo?! Taiga y Ryouta parecían dos chicas metidas en un chisme, los burlaría sino fuera porqué él también quería saber lo que dice.

El timbre que daba por finalizada la sexta hora de clase sonó, al mismo tiempo que el video de violencia terminaba. La profesora cuarentona recogió sus cosas y salió del salón, y esa fue señal para que los alumnos comenzaran su _desmadre_ , al menos hasta que entrara el siguiente maestro.

– Y bien Kagamicchi, ¿Entonces qué dices?

– Digo que es una completa locura, me niego a hacerlo.

– ¡Oh vamos! ¡Ya habías dicho que lo harías! – Se quejó el rubio haciendo un berrinche – ¡Incluso firmaste con tu nombre en la notita! ¿Quieres que lo muestre para que todos vean que es un trato legal?

– ¡NO! – Negó Kagami mientras su cara se tornaba de un rojo intenso al darse cuenta que llamó la atención de toda su clase; Kise tan solo reía ante sus palabras mientras que el pelirrojo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

– ¿Entonces lo harás?

– Si no hay remedio – Dijo con las mejillas levemente rojas y el ceño fruncido, mientras Ryouta sonreía victorioso.

– Oigan ustedes dos, ¿De qué tanto están hablando? – Preguntó Aomine aun desde su pupitre, en una posición algo maleducada, pero que según el moreno era cómoda.

– De algo muy importante Aominecchi, pero sobre todo secreto – Explicó el rubio mientras cerraba la boca antes de decir algo que pudiera lamentar, o Kagami lo mataría.

– ¿ah? ¿Secreto? – Cuestionó el peliazul confundido – ¿Y por qué yo no puedo saber de ese secreto, eh?

– Yo me muero por decírtelo Aominecchi, pero creo que a Kagamicchi no le gustaría que supieras que él... ¡! – Ryouta se vio incapaz de seguir hablando en cuanto sintió la mano del pelirrojo cubriendo su boca, evitándole soltar más palabras.

– Kise, no hables de más por favor – Regañó Taiga mientras retiraba su mano del rostro del modelo, mientras este se rascaba la nuca con culpa. Daiki miraba todo con una ceja arqueada, enserio que quería saber de lo que esos dos hablaban, y más sobre el asunto de su nombre en la notita.

– ¿Qué sucede Bakagami? ¿Tienes miedo de decirme tu secreto? – Le provocó el moreno esperando así que el americano cediera ante sus impulsos y terminara soltando lo que mantenía escondido.

– A decir verdad, sí – Aceptó el contrario como si nada, ignorando cualquier gesto de Aomine; Kise se mantuvo callado hasta que el nuevo profesor decidió ingresar al aula, haciendo que el desorden de los alumnos por fin terminara.

Esa clase tampoco fue diferente, Aomine podía decir que oficialmente el día de hoy era día de vídeos, y que hubiese sido mejor no haber venido o quedarse a dormir en la azotea. Pero nuevamente, Kagami y Kise volvieron a lo mismo, pasarse de vez en cuando aquellos pedazos de papel que decían quién sabe qué cosa que ocasionaba tantas emociones en ambos.

Entonces Daiki recordó las palabras de Ryouta, que decían que Kagami había escrito aquel misterioso secreto en la nota que habían estado pasándose la hora anterior. Si no se equivocaba, el rubio había dejado ese papel en su maleta escolar, junto con los otros anteriores que habían llenado antes, y como ahora, estaban usando otra nueva hoja.

El problema estaba en cómo demonios conseguir el papel sin ser visto, ya que ningún estudiante se quedaba en el salón cuando era el primero o segundo receso antes de las prácticas de los clubes deportivos, y no podía revisar la bolsa estando ahí ya que se arriesgaría mucho y sería visto. Entonces eso era algo que lo dejaba sin ninguna posibilidad de saber lo que decía la estúpida notita, aunque ya sabría cómo se las ingeniaría.

– Aomine-kun, luces algo ansioso.

Al pobre Aomine por poco y le da un paro cardíaco cuando la voz serena y tranquila de su compañero peliceleste le llegó de la nada sus oídos. Su gesto sorprendido y asustado en el rostro era épico. Estuvo a punto de gritar cualquier grosería pero su mente le recordó que estaban en plena clase.

– Joder Tetsu, estuve a nada de gritar por tu maldita culpa – Regañó el un grito susurrador. No supo cómo, pero el chico que se sentaba en las primeras filas, había llegado a sentarse en el pupitre junto a él, el cual estaba vacío.

– Lo siento Aomine-kun, creí que ya me habías visto. He estado aquí sentado desde la hora anterior – Contestó el menor sin cambiar su gesto apacible. El moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido.

– ¿Enserio? No te vi…

– Escucho voces al fondo, más les vale hacer silencio si esas personas no quieren quedarse en detención – La voz del profesor interrumpió la pequeña plática de ambos chicos. Se callaron por un momento hasta que el hombre regresó su vista a la pantalla.

Daiki estuvo a punto de mirar hacia la ventana con desinterés al ver que no podía seguir hablando con su antigua sombra, pero enseguida una mano de piel pálida le dejó un papel de la hoja de una libreta, escrita con un bolígrafo negro y en perfecta letra cursiva.

 _«Aomine-kun, lo mejor es hablar por medio de papeles para no volver a alertar al maestro. He notado que has estado de un humor peor que otros días, y estoy seguro que esto tiene algo que ver con el secreto que han estado hablando Kise-kun y Kagami-kun por medio de los papeles; no te miento si te digo que yo también estoy interesado en ello.»_

Cuando el peliazul leyó lo que estaba escrito en el papel arqueó una ceja; no esperaba que su amigo también tuviera curiosidad con dicho asunto, pero ambos podían cooperar para saber el dichoso secreto. De nada le servía negarlo sabiendo que a Kuroko no podía mentirle. Como él no tenía ningún bolígrafo, entonces escribió con un plumón negro permanente.

 **«Bien lo admito, si quiero saber que dice ese maldito papel pero ¿Cómo vamos a descubrirlo si Bakagami no deja que Kise lo diga? El idiota ese podría soltar la lengua muy fácil pero estoy seguro de que Kagami le va a seguir para asegurarse que nada salga de su boca. Solo nos queda robar sus conversaciones en los papeles.»**

 _«Es una buena idea Aomine-kun, ¿Sabes en donde están esos papeles?»_

 **«Vi que Kise los guarda en su maleta, pero será difícil tomarlos sin que se den cuenta.»**

Pasó un pequeño rato sin que el moreno recibiera contestación y eso le extrañó. Dejó de mirar a la ventana –para no llamar la atención del maestro– y dirigió su vista hacía pupitre de al lado y se encontró con el peliceleste sentado mientras leía el papel. ¿Acaso aún no hubiera pensado su respuesta? Claro que después no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando fue el mismo Kuroko quien le devolvió el papel de sus conversaciones.

 _«Las tengo Aomine-kun, son estas.»_

Y enseguida el chico de cabellera color celeste le mandó tres hojas llenas de palabras, perfectamente de la caligrafía del pelirrojo y el rubio, haciendo que al chico de piel morena casi se le salieran los ojos de la impresión. Rápidamente escribió su respuesta, aunque más bien eran preguntas.

 **«¡¿Qué Carajos, Tetsu?! ¡¿Cómo las obtuviste?!»**

 _«Solo las tomé, creo que no se percataron de mi presencia. Por eso tardé un poco en contestar. Leí la mayoría de lo que dice y creo saber por qué querían mantenerlo en secreto. Anda, léelo.»_

El mayor no tuvo más remedio que obedecer lo que le había escrito Tetsuya. Aomine desdobló con cuidado las hojas, buscando no hacer mucho ruido, y enseguida comenzó a leer el que Kuroko había enumerado en la parte de arriba, como la primera parte de la conversación. Vio que, ambos habían escrito con plumón negro, pero la letra de Kise era cursiva, y la de Kagami normal.

 **«Kise, tengo algo muy importante que decirte porque no creo poder seguir escondiéndolo más tiempo, y la verdad en Kuroko no confió para ayudarme y no se lo puedo decir a Ahomine, así que solo me quedas tú.»**

 _ **«¡Eso es cruel! Pero de cualquier forma, ¿Qué cosa quieres decir, Kagamicchi? Has estado algo nervioso desde la mañana.»**_

 **«Bueno verás, ¿Recuerdas que ayer me quedé un rato después de la práctica? Bien pues yo, me encontré con Motoba Daisuke-senpai.»**

 _ **«¡No jodas Kagamicchi! ¡¿Motoba Daisuke-senpai?! ¡¿El atractivo, inteligente, alto, popular, fuerte, millonario y amable Daisuke?! ¡¿El líder del equipo de fútbol, Daisuke?! ¡¿El de tercer año?! ¡¿Ese Daisuke?!»**_

 **«Sí, exactamente ese Daisuke. Pero detente con las cualidades, pareciera que describes a un dios. Al igual que nosotros, es solo un estudiante de preparatoria.»**

 _ **«¡¿Y qué más pasó?! ¡Kagamicchi no me dejes en suspenso!»**_

 **«Me dijo que quería hablar conmigo un momento, y no vas a creer lo que me pidió.»**

 _ **«¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS TE PIDIÓ?!»**_

 **«Me pidió una cita, hoy a las 8, en el restaurante "Night of the Stars".»**

 _ **«¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Y qué le dijiste?! ¡Dime que le dijiste que sí! ¡Ese restaurante es súper lujoso y costoso! ¡Mis padres fueron por una noche y dijeron que fácil gastaron medio millón de yenes en esa noche!»**_

 **«Aun no le he contestado. No estoy muy seguro.»**

 _ **«¿Sabes? Si no estuviéramos en clase me hubiera levantado y te hubiera dado la golpiza de tu vida. ¡Ese chico es perfecto! ¡Y no solo eso! ¡Es un ángel! ¡Que tenga tantas cualidades perfectas y eso no le haga ególatra ni vanidoso es un milagro! ¡Es un amor!»**_

 **«Puede ser, pero realmente no sé si deba aceptar a no. Ya sabes que Motoba-senpai trae a sus pies a todos los de la escuela, y aunque es muy atractivo y buena persona, a mí… me gusta alguien más.»**

 _ **«¿No me dirás que vas a rechazar su cita por Aominecchi, verdad?»**_

 **«¡KISE! Aunque sé que bueno, Aomine nunca se fijaría en mí, se ve que le van más las chicas de pechos grandes que un chico como yo. Solo hace falta ver a sus ex novias»**

 _ **«Así como a tus pretendientes, Kagamicchi picarón. Pero bueno, Aominecchi es un tonto, porque tú eres un ángel, la luz de la vida. Es por eso que debes aceptar la cita de Motoba-senpai. ¡Solo imagínatelo! ¡Ambos son perfectos y unos amores! ¡La pareja del siglo!»**_

 **«¿Eso crees? Entonces supongo que debo aceptar. Me dijo que tenía hasta el final del día de hoy para responder, y que si le rechazaba no se molestaría. Además me dijo que, si aceptara pero no tuviéramos "chispa", que le gustaría seguirme invitando a varios lugares.»**

 _ **«¿Ves? Justo lo que dije ¡Todo un amor! Ahora quiero que escribas, "Yo, Kagami Taiga, me comprometo a decirle a Motoba-senpai que acepto su cita. Y si me niego le ayudaré a Kise a conquistar a Kuroko" y luego firmas abajito para hacer legal esta conversación.»**_

 **«No sabía que te gustaba Kuroko.»**

 _ **«Ahora lo sabes, así que has la declaración que te dije y firmas, porque no quiero que justo cuando te encuentres con Motoba-senpai salgas huyendo.»**_

 **«Bueno de acuerdo, aunque esto es ridículo.»**

 _ **«Tal vez es ridículo, pero también es tonto. Ahora has la nota, pero en una hoja aparte, para hacerlo más profesional.»**_

 **«Está bien, pero creo que agregaré algunas cosas más.»**

 _ **«Añade algo como "Aceptaré la cita de Motoba-senpai a menos que Aomine aparezca para evitarlo" ya sabes, para que tengas esperanza.»**_

 **«¡Kise! Ahora soy yo el que tiene ganas de levantarse para irte a golpear. ¡Eso no es gracioso!»**

 _ **«Lo siento Kagamicchi, es solo que pensé que podría ser una buena propuesta. Además así ocupas más espacio en la hoja.»**_

 **«Vete a la mierda, rubia teñida.»**

Y hasta ahí terminaba la conversación que contenían las tres hojas. Aomine mantenía apretado con tanta fuerza los papeles que las partes superiores e inferiores ya estaban comenzando a rasgarse un poco. Ahora entendía perfectamente porque el pelirrojo quería mantenerlo en secreto, y también la desesperación de Kise por decirle.

Ese estúpido de Motoba Daisuke quería arrebatarle a _SU_ pelirrojo. Es decir, Aomine no tenía nada específicamente en contra del chico de tercer año, justo como en las hojas, las descripciones de aquel muchacho eran completamente ciertas, tanto que Daiki se preguntaba si era cierto que aquel chico no tenía ni una pizca de vanidad escondida, o si solo actuaba así de generoso para que nadie supiera que solo era una vil rata. Pero parecía que no y eso era lo que le cabreaba más.

Era el partido perfecto para cualquiera, y no es que él se considerase feo, porque era un completo bombón, pero aquel tipo le superaba por mucho dado su inteligencia, amabilidad, y ¿por qué no?, también le superaba en economía. Porque Aomine era atractivo y bueno en la mayoría de los deportes, pero simplemente hasta él sabía que no podía luchar contra Daisuke.

Además, Kise tenía razón. Kagami era el igual con respecto a Motoba pero con el mínimo detalle de que el pelirrojo era doncel, el doncel más bonito de todo Seirin. Era hermoso, también inteligente aunque no lo pareciera, sabía cocinar y hacer demás quehaceres del hogar, tenía un lindo cuerpo –y trasero–, era dulce, amable y tímido, sabía jugar deportes, además de que al igual que Motoba, el pelirrojo también era prácticamente millonario. En conclusión, era todo lo que alguien podía pedir.

 _¡¿Cómo se supone que alguien como yo deba interferir en el comienzo de esa relación perfecta?!_ Esos eran los pensamientos del moreno que le estaban comiendo el alma. Porque él no quería que Kagami tuviera pareja, porque aunque no lo dijera, quien se encargaba de alejar a todos los pretendientes del pelirrojo era él aun cuando su enamorado no lo supiera. Porque el único que podía ser pretendiente de Kagami, era él.

Pero ahí estaba su esperanza, por más mínima que fuera. El pelirrojo al que tanto amaba y protegía también estaba enamorado de él. Le prefería antes que a ese niño bonito de Daisuke, ya que incluso tenía sus dudas sobre aceptar la cita gracias a él, y eso no iba a pasar, pues él se encargaría de que ese bonito doncel fuera solo suyo y de nadie más. Ya no había marcha atrás, Taiga sería suyo únicamente y ni siquiera Motoba los iba a separar.

Afortunadamente el timbre de la última hora sonó y Daiki se vio obligado a guardar los papeles en su propia maleta para que no le vieran con ellos. Guardó todas sus cosas mientras secretamente esperaba que Kagami hiciera lo mismo, y cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro había terminado, le tomó de la muñeca y lo jaló pese a que Taiga quería soltarse de su agarre, para que fueran los primeros en salirse e ir a perderse en una bodega lejos de su aula.

– ¡¿Qué carajos pasa contigo Aomine?! – El grito furioso de Kagami se escuchaba apenas por fuera de la bodega, aunque realmente no había nadie para escuchar sus quejas. El pelirrojo se sentía ligeramente incómodo por esos ojos zafiros que le miraban tan detenidamente, sin mencionar la testosterona en exceso que el cuerpo de Daiki soltaba.

– Dime Taiga, ¿Te gusto? – Preguntó el de mayor altura por unos centímetros, mientras veía como el rostro enojado del doncel cambiaba abruptamente a uno de vergüenza y su cara se ponía toda colorada casi haciéndole competencia a su color de cabello. Kagami sintió las piernas temblarle cuando el moreno le llamó por su nombre – Y no me mientas… – Pidió el peliazul cuando vio que los labios temblorosos del de ojos rubí se abrían para hablar.

– S-Sí… me gustas… – Aceptó el menor mientras agachaba la cabeza para esconder su rostro entre los mechones rojizos de su cabello, luchando por controlar el temblor de sus labios y porque ninguna lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla. ¿Aomine iba a burlarse? ¿Cómo se enteró de que estaba enamorado de él? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Sentía como el mundo se le venía para abajo.

– ¿Te gusto más que Motoba? – Preguntó el de piel morena, haciendo que de nuevo aquellos ojos escarlata ahora cristalinos le miraran confundidos y estupefactos, poniendo toda su atención en él. Kagami sentía la pared pegada a su espalda y cómo Daiki se inclinaba más para invadir su espacio personal sin su consideración; aunque no es como si el pelirrojo hiciera algo por alejarlo.

¿Aomine le estaba preguntando si lo prefería a él o a Motoba-senpai? ¿Por qué él hacía esas preguntas? ¿Podría ser que les hubiera escuchado ayer al hablar, o el idiota de Kise soltó la lengua? ¡Iba a matar a ese rubio! Sin embargo, Taiga estaba completamente hipnotizado por esos ojos azules.

– S-Si, me gustas más que M-Motoba-senpai – Aceptó sonrojado el menor. ¿Por qué de repente a Aomine le daba por cuestionarlo sobre esto? El pobre chico se sentía como tigre enjaulado, pues estaba confesando sus secretos más íntimos a la persona que era dueña de sus emociones, era como si le entregara su arma a su enemigo para que este le matase. Quería llorar por todo esto.

Daiki, ajeno al torbellino de pensamientos que pasaba por la mente del doncel, sonrió arrogantemente. Parecía ser que después de todo, por más perfecto que el dichoso Daisuke pudiera ser, el doncel más hermoso del colegio le seguía prefiriendo a él. Ahora solo quedaba que el pelirrojo también se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, por lo que con su mano derecha tomó el mentón de Kagami para hacer que este le mirara a los ojos.

– Ahora Taiga, ¿Me dejarás ser tu primer beso? – Pidió con una voz y mirada seductoras, mientras se acercaba aún más a su amado, notando como este se ponía tenso ante su petición pero no dio ningún indicio de quejarse o intentar huir. Al contrario, Daiki notó como Kagami con las mejillas sonrojadas cerraba sus párpados lentamente mientras estiraba un poco sus labios, esperando por él. Se veía hermoso así.

Entonces su autocontrol no dio para más y se deshizo de aquel mínimo espacio que separaba sus labios. Sabía que Kagami nunca había besado a nadie solo porque una vez Kuroko lo mencionó sin querer, por lo que trató de no ser demasiado brusco en el beso para no asustar al pelirrojo. Se sentía tan bien besar esos dulces y suaves labios esponjosos como algodón de azúcar.

Un beso simple, pero no por ello menos intenso. Kagami sentía como su cuerpo entero vibraba ante la sensación de ser besado, mientras intentaba seguir el paso de aquel beso lento pero delicioso. Daiki no se atrevió a meter su lengua en aquella cavidad, no aún por lo menos. Quería hacer entrar en confianza al menor antes de violar esa dulce boquita con toda la ferocidad que se estaba aguantando.

Seguiría con aquel exquisito beso de no ser porque fue Taiga quien terminó por alejarlo de él con un golpe directo a la cabeza del peliazul. Aomine miraba confundido y adolorido como el doncel impedía que se acercara de nuevo a él e intentara besarlo, y cómo en sus ojos rubí se podía apreciar el arrepentimiento. Parecía que el chico de cabellera rojiza se largaría a llorar en cualquier momento pues estaba asustado, y sobre todo, sonrojado.

– No hagas eso Aomine, no soy un juguete – Sollozó aparentemente el menor de ambos, mientras unas lágrimas gruesas resbalaban por sus rojas mejillas. El moreno sintió que se le partía el corazón ante la imagen destrozada de aquel ángel. Se sentía horrible saber que él era el causante de su llanto – Déjame… salir… – Pidió en apenas un hilo de voz mientras encontraba el picaporte de la puerta, pero el peliazul no le permitía irse.

– ¿Por qué quieres irte? – Preguntó también, con un tono de voz que dejaba en claro que estaba dolido por el rechazo del pelirrojo. _¿Tan horrible se sentía ser rechazado?_ Kagami cerró con fuerza los párpados para que las lágrimas parasen, y sobre todo para que no viera directamente a los ojos zafiro del chico frente a él – Me gustas… – Confesó, esperando que así, Taiga se calmara.

– ¡Ya basta! ¡No juegues así conmigo! – Gritó en defensa un alterado Kagami mientras hacía uso de su fuerza para intentar quitarse el cuerpo del moreno de encima; pero Aomine no se lo permitió por lo que él también utilizó su fuerza para impedir que el pelirrojo escapara de entre sus brazos. Justo cuando pensó que ninguna lágrima más aparecería, el rostro del menor estaba repleto de ellas.

– ¡¿Por qué crees que estoy jugando?! – Exigió saber el peliazul. Le molestaba tanto que el otro le llevara la contraria. Es decir, sabía que no era el tipo más romántico y siempre era un estúpido sin sentimientos la mayoría de las veces; pero ahora con Kagami, era un caso completamente diferente. Sentía que con la sola presencia de ese ángel podría hacerlo todo. No había razón para dañarlo.

– ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Porque siempre has dicho que lo tuyo son las tipas con pechos grandes! ¡Dices que nunca podrías amar a otro hombre ni aunque fuera doncel! ¡¿Y ahora vienes muy campante a decirme que te gusto?! ¡No me hagas esto! – Kagami soltó entre lamentos por fin todo lo que había mantenido oculto, pues aunque estuviera enamorado del peliazul, también sabía que este jamás se fijaría en él, o eso se suponía.

– Yo también, creía que solo me gustarían las chicas… – Aceptó el moreno mientras hablaba por medio de susurros. Taiga dejó de sollozar solo unos momentos para prestar atención al chico frente a él. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¡Él lo sabía! ¡Aomine no podría amarlo a él jamás! ¡Solo estaba aprovechándose de él! – Pero luego apareciste tú y me hiciste cambiar eso – Dijo de pronto desviando al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos negativos.

– Yo te amo pero… no creo que pueda creer eso… – Habló el menor mientras utilizaba la manga de su chaqueta de Seirin para limpiarse la cara y dejar de llorar. Daiki sintió como una espada atravesaba su pecho. Ambos se querían pero, el doncel no creía en sus palabras y no quería formalizar una relación. _¿Había dolor peor que este?_

– Dame una oportunidad. Por favor – Suplicó por más que se escuchara patético. ¡Por dios que por Kagami no le importaba suplicar! Total nadie más que él mismo y el otro sabían sobre estos momentos vergonzosos, y dudaba que alguno soltara la lengua para decir las cosas que pasaron. Taiga le miró directo a los ojos, mientras había duda impregnada en sus orbes – Solo una, te juro que no voy a arruinarlo – Prometió con una sonrisa.

– Está bien – Aceptó por fin el pelirrojo, pero el tono de inseguridad seguía en su voz. Aomine se sintió tan feliz después de esas dos palabras que no pudo evitar volver a lanzarse lentamente hacia los labios del menor. Kagami miró aterrado y también ansioso como los labios del moreno iban directo a los suyos – Espera… Aomine… ¡Detente! – Dijo aterrado pero ninguna palabra más salió de sus labios cuando estos fueron cubiertos por los ajenos.

Daiki enseguida comenzó a mover con insistencia sus labios sobre los ajenos, procurando ser cuidadoso y no pasarse más de la cuenta. Taiga por su parte, mantenía cerrado sus párpados mientras sentía como sus mejillas se calentaban. Era como un sueño, y aunque el peliazul sentía como el otro intentaba alejarlo, no se rendía y seguía degustando sus labios con mucha insistencia. Solo fue cuestión de tiempo cuando el cuerpo del doncel se relajó y Aomine quiso meter su lengua.

– ¡¿Qué te pasa, idiota?! – Regañó un abochornado pelirrojo cuando alejó su cabeza de la contraria cuando el roce de la lengua ajena sobre sus labios le produjo escalofríos. Es decir, apenas intentaba corresponder al beso simple, cuando el otro ya trataba de meterle la lengua hasta la garganta. Bueno, tal vez no así pero es que esa acción le tomó desprevenido.

– Tus labios saben riquísimos, son una completa delicia para mí – Halagó el de piel morena ignorando el regaño de su amado. De inmediato volvió a acercarse al rostro colorado de Kagami pero este de inmediato tapó su boca con sus manos – Vamos, dame otro. ¿Qué te cuesta? – Exigió saber mientras intentaba besarle sin mucho éxito.

– No quiero que violes mi boca – Se defendió el otro quitando por un breve momento sus manos. Grave error, había bajado la guardia. Aomine aprovechó para inmovilizarle rápidamente las manos y que su boca no tuviera ningún escondite.

– Eso no es violar tu boca – Dijo haciendo referencia a los besos castos que se habían dado anteriormente, mientras se acercaba de manera peligrosa al rostro ajeno que intentaba de todo para no besarle pero era inútil – Esto, es violar tu boca… – Susurró esto último sobre los labios de Kagami antes de que le besara con la pasión que quiso desde el inicio.

Kagami sintió como la punta de la lengua del peliazul delineaba lentamente el contorno de sus labios apretados, sintiéndose horriblemente frustrado de no poder detenerlo. Demonios que sí quería besarlo pero sin tener que llegar a los besos profundos aun. ¡Por dios que nunca había besado a nadie para que hoy le metieran lengua en la boca! Entonces Aomine pellizco un brazo del pelirrojo provocando que este soltara un quejido, aprovechándolo para introducir su lengua e intentar buscar la ajena.

Kagami intentó por todos los medios alejar su lengua de la contraria, pero de un modo u otro, Aomine terminaba tocándola y enredándola con la suya para su desgracia. Exploraba toda su boca e incluso intentaba hacer salir a su lengua y jugar con ella fuera de sus bocas. Taiga sabía que esto estaba muy mal, una cosa era un tierno beso y otra muy diferente era querer arrancarse las lenguas, por lo que ayudado de su rodilla, la levantó rápido para dar justo en la intimidad del mayor.

– ¡AHHHH! – El golpe hizo que el moreno soltara un alarido de dolor y deshiciera rápido el agarre en el chico pelirrojo para cubrirse, solo para caer de rodillas al suelo mientras intentaba bajar el dolor en esa parte. Kagami lo miró culpable y mordiéndose el labio. Quizá se había pasado un poco. Pero, el idiota había empezado.

– Lo siento – Terminó por disculparse, mientras se agachaba para estar a la misma altura que el peliazul – Pero te dije que no quería que violaras mi boca – Se defendió, mientras fruncía el ceño mirando con molestia a Aomine que seguía tratando de calmar el horrible dolor en sus partes nobles. Joder que no volvería a desobedecer jamás en la vida.

– No lo volveré a hacer… – Contestó en apenas un hilo de voz, que al pelirrojo casi le hace revolcarse de la risa ante el patético chillido que el otro había soltado. Bueno, él también era hombre, y aunque nunca le hubiera pasado una _desgracia_ en _esa_ zona, suponía que debía de doler mucho. Casi se arrepiente de haberle pateado pero recordó que Daiki se lo había buscado.

– Vamos, es hora de irnos – Dijo mientras se pasaba un brazo del adolorido moreno en el hombro y le ayudaba a mantenerse de pie. Es decir, está bien que el otro se lo hubiera buscado pero tampoco iba a pasarse dejándolo tirado al pobre. Tomó ambas mochilas y con el peso extra de Aomine decidió que era hora de salir de la maldita bodega.

– Sabes, esto no hubiera pasado si te hubieras dejado besar tan apasionadamente como quería que los dos lo hiciéramos desde un principio – Comentó el moreno mientras avanzaba a paso lento, pero avanzaba gracias a la ayuda de Kagami.

– No, esto no hubiera pasado si desde un principio cuando te dije que no quería que me metieras lengua, no me la hubieras metido. Tienes suerte de que te golpeara y de que no te cortara la lengua, imbécil – Se defendió el pelirrojo mientras caminaba con el otro chico lo suficiente para llegar al pasillo principal, o que al otro ya no le doliera tanto _esa_ parte. Lo que pasara primero.

– Si le llamas suerte a que casi te exploten las pelotas de un rodillazo, entonces sí; tengo mucha suerte – Ironizó el de piel morena mientras caminaba ya un poco más rápido. Estaba de más decir que sí, le dolía, pero poco a poco el dolor iba bajando su intensidad, y Daiki esperaba ansioso el momento cuando ese dolor desapareciera.

– ¡Kagamicchi! ¡Aominecchi! – El ruido de esa voz chillona que ambos chicos sabían a quien le pertenecía se escuchó por el pasillo por dónde venían. Si bien no se veía nadie más que ellos dos, los griteríos del dichoso rubio se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes, señal de que se estaba acercando a donde ellos estaban.

– Rápido Kagami, cárgame y salgamos de aquí – Comentó de la nada el moreno mientras intentaba subirse a la espalda del pelirrojo para huir de ahí. Pareciera que con el simple hecho de que Kise se acercara, a Aomine le había desaparecido un poco más de su dolor. Al diez se le hinchó una vena en la frente mientras fruncía el ceño.

– ¡Ahomine! ¡Deja tus pendeja…! – Pero su vil reproche fue interrumpido por un grito más fuerte.

– ¡Kagamicchi el trato! – Y con ese grito, la mente de Taiga se alejó por completo de regañar a Daiki solo para pasarle las maletas al mayor y cargarlo rápidamente como pudo. Corriendo directo a la salida de la preparatoria mientras el rubio, aparecía por el final del pasillo, viendo a los dos individuos alejarse de él. Uno sobre el otro.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? – Preguntó Kuroko, pues venía detrás de su pretendiente rubio. Claro que el chico ya sabía que Kise gustaba de él, y aunque Ryouta fuese algo empalagoso de igual manera lo quería, pero estaba esperando pacientemente a que el chico de ojos miel le pidiera salir de buena manera, y no con sus escenas bochornosas.

– Parece ser que Aominecchi y Kagamicchi huyeron de mí – Lloriqueó el número siete, mientras fingía limpiarse lágrimas falsas de su rosto – Aunque no entiendo porque Kagamicchi llevaba a Aominecchi en su espalda como si fuera un caballo de carreras – Comentó mientras recordaba cómo habían desaparecido aquellos dos en una huida un tanto extraña.

– ¿Y qué hay de Motoba-senpai? – Preguntó el peliceleste notando como el rubio le miraba con sorpresa. Ups, tal vez no debió decir nada, se suponía que él no sabía acerca de la conversación de Kise y Kagami, y ahora había metido la pata.

– ¿Yo qué? – Una voz masculina extra apareció, haciendo que los otros dos le miraran curiosos. Kise tragó saliva cuando recordó que seguramente Motoba estaba buscando a su compañero de clase – Por cierto, ¿Han visto a Kagami-kun? – Oh sí, Ryouta se lo veía venir.

– Él acaba de irse porque se sentía mal, pero me encargó que yo te dijera su respuesta – Kuroko comenzó a hablar con naturalidad, tanta que incluso sorprendía al rubio pues creía que el peliceleste no sabía acerca de la situación de Taiga y Daisuke – Dijo que aunque eres muy amable en invitarlo a salir, él declinará tu oferta porque ya tiene a alguien en su mente. Pero que gracias por la invitación.

– Ahh… así que al final no pude contra él, ¿eh? – Dijo el mayor para sí mismo en un suspiro cansino pero a la vez de derrota, un gesto que dejó confundidos a los dos chicos de primer año. Daisuke sonrió mirando hacia la nada antes de volver a dirigirles la mirada a sus Kohai – Me refiero a Aomine-kun, no pude derrotarle. Quién diría que Kagami-kun se enamoraría de semejante bestia.

– ¿Motoba-senpai sabía que a Kagami-kun le gustaba Aomine-kun? – Preguntó sorprendido el de cabellera celeste mientras Kise estaba que no se lo creía; vaya información que estaba teniendo para contarle mañana a cierto pelirrojo cobarde.

– Tenía mis dudas, pero era algo que se notaba a simple vista. También sé que a Aomine-kun le gusta Kagami-kun, lo digo más por la manera de actuar de él; Recuerdo que uno de los integrantes de mi equipo de futbol intentó ligar con Kagami-kun y terminó amenazado por Aomine-kun después de clases – Dijo con cierto tono de voz gracioso, como si contara un chiste.

– Lamento mucho que Kagamicchi no aceptara tu oferta, Motoba-senpai – Se disculpó el rubio, aunque realmente no sabía de qué se estaba disculpando. Tal vez solo porque ver a su senpai de tercer año con ese gesto de derrota y el rostro triste le hacía sentirse de la misma forma al verlo.

– Está bien, supongo que en el amor no se manda. Aunque sí me gustaría haber tenido algo serio con él. ¿Pero qué se le va a hacer? Solo díganle a ese tonto de Aomine-kun que si llega a dañarlo no tendré consideración y raptaré a Kagami-kun para huir con él lejos del país – Ryouta y Tetsuya soltaron risas incómodas, pues aunque se oía gracioso, al mismo tiempo parecía no ser una broma – Nos vemos luego – Dijo mientras daba media vuelta para retirarse.

– Adiós, Motoba-senpai – Dijeron ambos mientras veían como la figura de Daisuke se iba alejando cada vez más hasta que desapareció al dar vuelta en uno de los pasillos del colegio. Eso había sido raro, demasiado para el gusto de ambos.

– Kise-kun – Llamó el peliceleste atrayendo la atención del rubio que seguía aun en su trance de lo que había pasado con su senpai. El número siete miró al menor curioso ante esa muestra de determinación que no sabía a qué se debía – He decidido que quiero salir contigo y ser tu pareja antes de que alguien intente raptar a alguno de nosotros para separarnos – Dijo completamente serio mientras que el de ojos miel tenía un signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

– ¿Eh? – Fue lo único que pudo salir de los labios del modelo mientras sentía como la mano de Tetsuya se entrelazaba con la suya y era jalado para salir de la preparatoria – ¿Kurokocchi, qué…? – Llamó extrañado el mayor mientras sentía como la sombra tiraba de él llevándolo a quién sabe dónde.

– Kise-kun, hoy tendremos nuestra primera cita – Dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima, haciendo que el pobre cerebro del alero se parase un instante mientras procesaba todo lo que había oído. Kuroko quería ser su novio y salir con él, Kuroko le quería, Kuroko y él estaban a punto de tener una cita, Kuroko… ¡Alto! ¡¿Qué?!

– ¡¿EHHH?! – Fue el grito incrédulo del sonrojado rubio mientras era jalado por el número once lejos de las puertas de la escuela.

* * *

– Vamos, sé mi novio – Preguntó por decimoquinta vez el moreno mientras seguía a Kagami, pues este ya le había bajado de su espalda y se veía que estaba a nada de volver a patearle _ahí._ El tic en la ceja derecha del pelirrojo aseguraba que estaba enfureciéndose demasiado rápido.

– Te dije que te daría una oportunidad, no que seríamos pareja – Le corrigió el menor mientras caminaba aún más rápido intentando de alguna manera perder al peliazul que le venía siguiendo. Joder que ahora que lo pensaba mejor, tal vez no debió haberle dado a Aomine tantas ilusiones.

– Pareja, oportunidad, no le veo ninguna diferencia, así que tomaré eso como que serás mi novio –Volvió a insistir el de ojos zafiro, también acelerando el paso para caminar a la par con el número diez. Realmente no entendía la terquedad de Kagami, si ambos se querían, ¿Entonces por qué no podían ser novios?

– Sigues jodiendo y regreso a la escuela para aceptar la cita de Motoba-senpai – Amenazó Taiga, pues ya sabía que el otro estaba al tanto de su supuesta _cita_ de la que huyó. Igual no podía regresar a buscar a Daisuke y decir que sí, ya que la hora de la oferta había pasado, pero eso era algo que Aomine ignoraba o se le había olvidado.

– Vale, de acuerdo – Aceptó el moreno a regañadientes, temiendo que este cumpliera esa amenaza. Eso sí que no, no le cedería al imbécil de Motoba su preciado pelirrojo tan fácil. Menos ahora que sabía que el doncel le quería.

– Aunque… – Esa palabra atrajo la atención de Daiki. No había sonado ni molesta, incluso había sonado tierna y avergonzada, por lo que miró la cara de Kagami para ver que el chico estaba sonrojado y nervioso – Tal vez no seremos pareja, pero si quieres, puedes venir a mi casa para pasar el día juntos – Sugirió el de orbes escarlata con inocencia.

– Mira Kagami, si lo que quieres es follar, solo debes decirlo; no hace falta esconder lo que quieres con excusas tontas – Dijo con egocentrismo mientras rodeaba el hombro de Kagami con uno de sus brazos. El menor se sonrojó completamente ante el descaro que tuvo el peliazul de decirle aquello cuando él solo quería pasar juntos el día. Con furia, golpeó al número cinco en el abdomen.

– Eres un maldito pervertido – Le siseó mientras le dejaba ahí, tirado de rodillas en el suelo sosteniéndose su estómago intentando de alguna manera aliviar el golpe. Taiga lo pensó un segundo y luego regresó hacia donde estaba su amor aun retorciéndose – Nos vemos, te quiero~ – Le canturreó mientras le daba un beso en los labios y después una bofetada para, ahora sí, irse.

Aomine quedó de rodillas en el suelo mientras el dolor en su abdomen no bajaba, los testículos aún le dolían, y ahora le ardía la mejilla. Pero eso sí, la sonrisa boba y enamorada que tenía en la cara no se la quitaba nadie.

* * *

– Hiro, puedes explicarme por qué vienes con el ojo morado, el labio roto, y… oh por dios, ¿Tu brazo está sangrando? – Kagami enseguida se acercó con preocupación al chico que estaba parado en la puerta del departamento. Era la segunda vez que llegaba así en la semana. Le enojaba, sí, pero también le preocupaba. Aunque el chico se lo merecía.

– Pues verás, lo que pasó es qué… – El pelirrojo de menor edad rápidamente intento buscar una excusa. ¿Decirle que fue una pelea? No, Taiga no se lo creería, ¿Un accidente? Peor, le preguntaría más cosas; quizá decirle que se cayó de las escaleras del colegio sería una buena idea de no ser porque el teléfono del mayor sonó.

– Disculpa, debo atender. Entra y ve a limpiarte tus heridas – Le ordenó mientras atendía el celular donde el contacto de _Takao Kazunari_ se veía en la pantalla. Hiro tragó fuerte y rápido corrió hacia el baño a encerrarse y aprovechar curar sus heridas – Takao, ¿Qué…? Oh, ya entiendo, sí, yo le daré su merecido, lamento las molestias, ah claro, también le digo, me lo saludas – Dijo mientras finalizaba la llamada.

– ¿Todo bien, Mami? – La voz de su pequeña hija de doce años atrajo la atención del tigre. La pequeña peliazul enseguida notó que algo tenía tenso al pelirrojo. Después de todo, conocía bastante bien a su madre y era muy observadora.

– Si cariño, es solo que tu hermano se ha metido de nuevo en líos – Dijo Taiga para calmar a su hija menor, después de todo siempre era lo mismo con Hiro. Aquel chico tal vez hubiese sacado su color de cabellos y ojos, incluso sus cejas raras pero su personalidad y tono de piel eran de su otro padre, incluso su manera de conquistar.

– ¿Otra vez ha intentado coquetear con Masaru-kun y terminó golpeado? – Preguntó la chica mirando a su progenitor esperando su respuesta. La chica sabía que su hermano mayor estaba detrás del hijo mediano de Midorima-san y Takao-san, pero este no se la dejaba muy fácil.

– Si, tal parece que esta vez le quiso robar un beso, pero como ves, Masaru le dio lo que se merece – Kagami soltó un suspiro de frustración, después de todo, el pelinegro le había llamado para ponerlo al tanto de todo. El halcón no se escuchaba para nada molesto, podría decirse que incluso se oía divertido, pero eso era porque la personalidad de Kazunari era así.

– En mi defensa, él también me iba a corresponder – Desde el baño salió el muchacho moreno mientras se ajustaba bien la venda al brazo que tenía dañado. Se había curado ya el labio y parecía que la hinchazón de su ojos izquierdo estaba bajando. Hiro fulminó a su hermana menor con la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de cómo esta se burlaba silenciosamente de él.

– Claro, claro. Qué bueno que Masaru-kun no te quiere como pareja, eso significa que hay personas que aún tienen buen gusto – Se burló la chica haciendo referencia a las _fanáticas_ que estaban detrás de Hiro; había sacado la habilidad para hacer berrear a su hermano sin moverse. Taiga miró como sus dos hijos se mataban con la mirada.

– ¡Cierra la maldita boca, Honoka! – Ordenó con furia el de mayor edad mientras corría para comenzar a perseguir a su hermanita que huyó en cuanto le vio acercándose. Hiro podía ser rápido, pero debía admitir que su hermana menor lo era aún más, contando el hecho de que la desgraciada aún era pequeña y saltaba de aquí para allá.

– Mami, ¿Papi ya llegó? – Una pequeña persona le jaló el borde de la camisa. Enseguida Kagami se agachó a la altura de su último hijo, su precioso bebé doncel de ocho años. Venía de su habitación pues tenía signos de haber estado durmiendo además de que acarreaba con él su manta de autos.

– Aun no cariño, pero ya debe estar… – Los ojos rojos de Kagami se fijaron en el reloj que estaba en la pared, ignorando a su hija que corrió debajo de él y a su primogénito que venía tras ella. El minutero del reloj estaba a segundos de llegar a las doce, serían las nueve en punto – Por llegar – Comentó el pelirrojo, y después de eso, se escuchó la puerta abrirse.

– Buenas~ – Saludó Daiki mientras dejaba sus cosas de policía en el sofá. Enseguida, Honoka y Hiro dejaron de perseguirse repentinamente, no obstante, se quedaron en esas extrañas posiciones. El peliazul mayor los pasó de largo, ignorándolos – Taiga – Saludó a su esposo mientras le daba un rápido beso en los labios – Hine – Enseguida se agachó para cargar a su hijo menor.

– Papi que bueno que llegaste – Habló el pequeño mientras se abrazaba aún más a su padre. Kagami sonrió, después de todo, sus dos primeros hijos eran demasiado apegados a él, por lo que era justo que al menos el tercero quisiera más a Aomine. Supuso que también estaba el hecho de que fuese doncel y se sintiera más protegido con su padre varón.

– Nii-san tiene algo que decirte, papá – El de mayor edad tembló cual hoja cuando la voz de su hermanita sonó de la nada junto a él. ¿Cuándo se había movido la maldita? Eso no importaba, solo sabía que estaba muerto, porque sabía que ahora que sus dos padres estaban al tanto de sus locuras, le iba a ir peor. Y eso era lo que la desgraciada de Honoka quería.

– ¿Qué demonios hiciste, mocoso? – Le preguntó amenazante, aunque no era para menos, su hijo de 16 años se metía en bastantes problemas y casi no se llevaban muy bien. El amor de Kagami, ya sea fraternal o no, era lo que mantenía en constantes discusiones a ambos morenos, que de igual forma, ganaba la niña.

– Ah, bueno… pues, y-yo… – Los tartamudeos se hicieron demasiado bajos hasta el punto de que ya no se oía nada a pesar de que el pelirrojo menor seguía moviendo los labios. Taiga suspiró y ya hartó de la cobardía de su primogénito, habló.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando me pediste salir? – Aomine rápidamente miró sorprendido a su esposo, ya que no tenía idea de porque mezclar una cosa con la otra. Sin embargo, asintió y dejó a su bebé en el suelo de nuevo – Bien, pues solo digamos, que alguien está siguiendo tus pasos – Dijo, y enseguida el peliazul mayor supo a qué se refería.

– ¿Y de todos los donceles del mundo tenías que coquetear precisamente con el hijo de Midorima?– Preguntó con Ironía mientras se pasaba una mano por toda la cara. El chico era demasiado parecido en personalidad a Takao, y Hiro y Masaru se conocían desde niños y eran compañeros en sus constantes travesuras – ¿No pudiste elegir a Yoshi? – Aunque siempre creyó que al pelirrojo le atraía el hijo único de Kise y Kuroko.

– ¿Realmente querían a Yoshi-kun como su pareja? – Se unió a la plática la niña mientras señalaba a su hermano con un gesto de desconcierto. _¡¿Pero, qué carajos?!_ Ser la única mujer en esa casa le hizo aprender más de los hombres y donceles en su _habitad natural_. Daiki lo pensó un momento. Su hija tenía razón.

– Hasta yo creo que sería horrible – Habló la voz del pequeño peliazul de piel bronceada, pues sus hermanos tenían la piel morena. No es que no quisieran a Yoshi, pero era demasiado empalagoso. Hiro les dedicó una mirada de enojo a sus dos pequeños hermanitos y después las desvió, chasqueó la lengua mientras pensaba alguna manera de hacer pagar a esos diablillos.

– El asunto es, que te quedarás castigado – Habló la voz autoritaria del pelirrojo doncel – Por dos semanas – Dictaminó mientras le regalaba a su hijo mayor una sonrisa inocente que solo le daba más miedo al pobre chico, que asustado, no se atrevió a reclamar – Ah, y por cierto – Dijo como si no fuera de gran importancia.

– ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó el pelirrojo de piel moreno con algo de miedo en su voz.

– Masaru dice que si quieres, pueden ir los dos juntos al cine mañana por la noche – Dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su primogénito que enseguida se sonrojó ante el descaro que tuvo su madre de decir semejante cosa enfrente de sus hermanos. Honoka y Hine soltaron risas no muy bien disimuladas – Pero solo mañana, luego, tus dos semanas de castigo.

– De acuerdo – Aceptó enseguida. Eso era mejor que nada y ya vería como hacer mañana en el cine para pasarla inolvidable. Y no, no hablaba de un término romántico. Quería que fuera inolvidable con el _desmadre_ que él y Masaru harían juntos mañana. Esa era una de las razones por la cual se había enamorado del pelinegro de ojos verdes.

– Ahora váyanse a dormir – Ordenó mientras sus tres hijos asentían y caminaban para irse a sus respectivas habitaciones. En cuanto las tres personas desaparecieron del pasillo, Kagami sintió unos brazos morenos rodearle la cintura y unos labios posarse en su cuello mientras repartían besos que subían hasta las mejillas y después a su boca.

– Me encanta cuando les pones límites a nuestros hijos – Le canturreó sensualmente como si fuese un piropo mientras le propinaba una nalgada.

– Sigue jodiéndome y a quién le pondré límites será a ti – Amenazó riéndose, pues los besos que el moreno seguía dándole le producían cosquillas.

– No importa, buscaré la manera de hacerte caer de nuevo a mis pies, como hace 20 años – Dijo mientras recordaba cómo había convencido al pelirrojo de ser su pareja, y luego de tres años habían decidido casarse y formar una familia. Taiga sonrió ante el recuerdo y tomó las mejillas del peliazul para que él le besara.

– Igual terminas siendo tú el que va a rogarme, como hace 20 años – Se burló el doncel mientras la cara de Daiki se sonrojaba violentamente ya que sabía que su esposo tenía razón. Cuando dijo _convencer_ , más bien se refería al hecho de rogar humillantemente cada día hasta que el pelirrojo le aceptó. _Qué vergüenza._ Pero lo que sea por el corazón de su tigre.

– Motoba iba tras de ti, tenías que ser mío – Se defendió mientras la sonrisa de Kagami crecía aún más. Aomine podría ser un idiota, celoso, posesivo, incluso un maldito pervertido y hasta la fecha lo seguía siendo, pero cómo amaba a ese hombre. Lo amaba tanto que utilizaba su apellido para varias cosas, pues a pesar de que _Kagami_ seguía siendo el original, _Aomine Taiga_ sonaba mejor.

– Ya Ahomine, olvida a Motoba – Le regañó sin la verdadera intención utilizando aquel sobrenombre que le decía desde la preparatoria – Es hora de ir a dormir – Le avisó mientras se separaba de él y apagaba las luces de la cocina y la sala. Todos en la casa ya habían comido y estaba seguro que su esposo también lo había hecho en la estación de policías.

El pelirrojo tomó la mano de su pareja y ambos se fueron a su habitación, entre mimos y besos hasta que lograron abrir la puerta de la habitación que compartían en medio de un beso hambriento. Tan ensimismados en ellos estaban que no se percataron de las tres figuras que realmente no entraron a su habitación, y que estaban viendo todo en la puerta del baño.

– ¿Quién demonios es Motoba? – Preguntó la de ojos púrpura oscuro, una combinación del rojo y el azul de sus padres. Si bien tendría doce años, la chiquilla era demasiado lista, y también _pervertida_ como para saber lo que sus padres harían. A Hiro no le interesó esa actitud de su hermanita pues era como él, con más genes _Aomine_ que _Kagami._

– No tengo idea, pero parece ser que fue alguien que no le caía muy bien a papá – Explicó mientras destapaba los ojos de su hermanito menor, pues este era mucho más inocente que ellos y le había cubierto para que no viera las _indecencias_ de sus padres. Quizá el bonito doncel de piel bronceada, pelo y ojos azules, era demasiado inocente para su bien.

– Si no me equivoco, se llama Daisuke; he visto su nombre en una figurita de una de las libretas viejas de papá, parecía ser que le estaban comiendo cocodrilos – Dijo la niña para dar más detalle al asunto. Sin embargo, seguía en las mismas, no tenía ni la más remota idea de quién era ese tal Motoba Daisuke.

– ¿Motoba? – Preguntó confuso Hine, atrayendo la atención de sus hermanos mayores – En mi clase hay un niño que se llama Motoba Daichi, creo que su papá se llama Daisuke-san – Dijo mientras Honoka y Hiro se miraban con una sonrisa para después sacudirle el cabello a su hermanito doncel.

– Buen trabajo Hine – Le dijo la niña, ahora tendrían más información para buscar a ese tal Motoba y saber por qué su padre lo odiaba tanto y qué tenía que ver su madre en todo esto.

– No fue nada, Onee-chan – Dijo el menor con una sonrisa. Estaba feliz de ser de ayuda.

– Motoba Daichi… – Susurró el hijo mayor atrayendo así la atención de sus hermanitos. Hiro se perdió unos instantes para luego ver a los ojos a su hermanito y preguntarle – ¿No era ese el nombre del niño que me dijiste que te gustaba? – Hine asintió con una sonrisa angelical. Honoka no se creía que el menor no le hubiese dicho también a ella. _¡¿Y la confianza?!_

– Espera, si papá odia a ese tipo y a Hine le gusta su hijo… – Empezó a atar cabos la peliazul.

– Eso no lo veía venir – Habló el moreno mientras imitaba uno de los cientos de memes de aquel mono llamada _Pedro_ que tanto había visto en internet.

– Mejor hay que irnos a dormir y no decir nada – Sugirió la chica mientras cargaba a su hermanito para llevárselo al cuarto que compartía con él. Hiro era el único afortunado que dormía solo, pero en cuanto este se fuera a la universidad los dos menores tendrían habitaciones propias. El pelirrojo asintió ante la propuesta.

– Buenas noches, mocosos – Se despidió en un susurró el mayor, entrando a su habitación.

– Buenas noches, Nii-san baka – Se despidió la chica por ambos mientras el doncel dormitaba en sus brazos. Entró a su habitación y acomodó a Hine en su cama para dormir, para luego hacerlo ella.

Por el momento, la mente de los dos mayores solo pensaba en la reacción que tendría su padre cuando se enterara de que el hijo de ese tal _Motoba Daisuke_ que tanto odiaba,era el niño del cual su hermanito se estaba enamorando. _"Va a llover sangre ese día"_ .Pensaron ambos antes de cerrar los ojos y por fin dormirse de una vez.

* * *

 **Omake**

– ¿Cómo que Hine traerá a alguien aquí? – Preguntó con molestia Daiki, pues no se sentía muy cómodo con que su preciado bebé trajera a alguien que él no conocía.

– Me pidió permiso para hacerlo, y creo que es tiempo de que vayas conociendo a sus amigos. Quizá y ese niño sea la persona que le gusta a Hine – Comentó Kagami mientras seguía lavando los trastos del almuerzo sin mirar a su esposo.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó atónito – Ahora menos me agrada, a Hine no le puede gustar nadie hasta después de los 18, pensándolo mejor hasta después de los 30 – Expresó notablemente cabreado. Taiga no necesitó ver al peliazul para saber que este tenía el ceño fruncido del coraje.

– Deja de ser tan infantil, Daiki – El pelirrojo terminaba de lavar los platos cuando se escuchó el timbre – Debe ser el amigo de Hine, ve a abrirles la puerta – Le ordenó a su esposo que solo soltó un suspiro mientras se levantaba para ir a abrir la puerta en cuanto notó que su hijo menor ya había llegado a ella.

– ¿De casualidad el niño que Hine invitó se llama Daichi? – La voz de Honoka asustó a Kagami que no se había percatado de que la niña estaba ahí. Quizás dejar a sus hijos al cuidado de Kuroko aunque sea solo unas pocas veces no había sido lo mejor.

– Así es, se llama Daichi, ¿Por qué? – Taiga sintió como es que su primogénito le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, porque sí, Hiro era un centímetro más alto que él. El chico se acercó un poco a su oído para poder hablar.

– ¿Sabes cuál es su apellido? – Le preguntó Hiro, y Kagami negó con la cabeza. No, no lo sabía, ¿Por qué sus hijos sí? El pelirrojo de menor edad le dio una sonrisa de compasión mientras le susurraba lentamente: – _Motoba, Motoba Daichi_ – Taiga abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al tiempo que se escuchaba por la puerta unos gritos.

– ¡¿TÚ?!

– ¡¿TÚ?!

– ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES EN MI DEPARTAMENTO?! ¡CREÍ HABERME DESECHO DE TI EN LA PREPARATORIA! ¡AHORA SÍ ESTÁS MUERTO MOTOBA! – Esa era indudablemente la voz furiosa de Aomine. Enseguida Kagami se soltó del agarre de su hijo y corrió directo hacia la puerta.

– ¡NO, DAIKI! ¡TRANQUILÍZATE!

– ¡¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE?! – Explicó el moreno para después volver a dirigirse hacia Daisuke – ¡¿PRIMERO ME QUERÍAS QUITAR A MI TAIGA Y AHORA A MI BEBÉ?! ¡ESO SI QUE NO HIJO DE PUTA!

– ¡¿QUIÉN QUERRÍA QUE MI HIJO SE CASARA CON EL TUYO?! – Respondió Motoba de la misma forma. Más abajo, Hine tomó la mano de Daichi y le metió a la casa ignorando a los adultos.

– ¡DAIKI, MOTOBA, CÁLMENSE POR FAVOR! – Suplicó Taiga pero fue en vano. Se tuvo que meter entre ellos para que no se molieran a golpes.

Honoka y Hiro se debatían internamente sobre interrumpir o no, pero pensaron que esa era cosa que los adultos tendrían que arreglar. Ver a su padre pelearse con el antiguo pretendiente de su madre era algo divertido; porque sí, después de aquella noche investigaron todo lo que pudieron de ese tal Motoba Daisuke. Vieron como su hermanito cruzaba a lado de ellos tomado de la mano con el pequeño Daichi.

– Vayan a mi cuarto, pueden jugar con lo que quieran – Se ofreció el primogénito mirando como los dos menores le regalaban una sonrisa – Honoka y yo les mantendremos ocupados – Dictaminó mientras la de orbes morados asentía ante esas palabras dichas por su hermano.

– Gracias, Onii-san – Dijeron ambos mientras salían corriendo tomados de la mano para meterse en la habitación de Hiro. Total, ahí estaban todos los juguetes del hogar acomodados en la bodega.

– Esto es divertido – Comentó la chica mientras su hermano mayor asentía a lo dicho, mirando la pelea un tanto infantil de los tres adultos. Lo único que tenían que hacer era asegurarse de que no hubiera heridos durante el mayor tiempo posible para que su hermanito pudiera jugar con Daichi. Después de todo y a pesar de las peleas, eran hermanos. Todos para uno, y uno para todos.

* * *

 **¡CHA CHAAAAAN! Eso es todo por el momento, nos leemos el día 16 para mi siguiente escrito.**

 **Se aprecian sus follows y reviews. Besos~**


End file.
